Power Outages
Efrat and Gush Etzion are plagued by frequent power spikes and outages, especially in the spring and fall. It is advised to take steps to protect your appliances and electronics. This is a list of power outages in Efrat. Please add the most recent on the top. יש באפרת ובגוש עציון הרבה הפסקות חשמל, במיוחד באביב ובסתיו. מומלץ לכל אחד לפעול להגן על המכשירי חשמל ואלקטרוניקה שלכם. כאן יש רשימה של כל הפסקות החשמל באפרת. נא להוסיף הפסקות חדשות למעלה. . 2010 *November 8, 2010 08:03 ~14 min (Efrat) *November 8, 2010 07:58 1 minute 08:24 1 minute (Efrat?) *October 31, 2010 11:48 *October 30, 2010 03:07, 03:25, 04:11 ~9 min, 04:32, 07:21 ~2 min, 11:57, 17:48 *October 29, 2010 03:50 ~2 min *October 26, 2010 06:21 2+ hours *October 25, 2010 02:41 ~8 min, 04:24 ~5 min, 05:27, 05:55, 06:26 *October 25, 2010 00:30 ~45 min (Alon Shvut) *October 24, 2010 01:10 ~9 min, 01:20, 04:04 ~18 min, 04:23 ~2 min, 05:26 *October 22, 2010 18:16 *October 21, 2010 01:30 *October 7, 2010 00:54 *October 6, 2010 04:45 *September 30, 2010 ~14:00 ~15 min, ~14:30 ~ 2 minutes (Alon Shvut ONLY) *September 26, 2010 09:13 ~4 min *September 22, 2010 21:13 *September 20, 2010 09:58 ~16 min *September 16, 2010 23:48 ~2 mins *September 12, 2010 00:33 ~3 min, 01:42 ~3 min, 01:45 ~7 min, 07:18 ~16 min *September 8, 2010 03:37 ~4 min *September 5, 2010 01:11 *September 1, 2010 05:28 ~4 min *August 21, 2010 00:52, 03:57, 04:42 *August 13, 2010 01:40 ~1 min, 02:13 ~1 min, 03:43, 15:45 *August 12, 2010 04:30 ~2 min *August 9, 2010 15:54 *August 1, 2010 09:30-13:00 repeated (approximately 15 times) voltage dips of about 2 seconds each or less *July 22, 2010 06.09 *July 19, 2010 01:16, 01:20 *July 7, 2010 13:22 ~6 min *July 7, 2010 07:58 ~4 min *June 4, 2010 05:29 ~5 min all the Gush. *May 18, 2010 00:38, 17:55, 18:03 *May 9, 2010 20:30-21:10 ~5 min in Elazar (+2 other power interruptions) and a few voltage dips that dimmed lights (Rimon and Zayit). *April 23, 2010 21:31 ~5 min, 21:36 40-90+ min, 21:34 ~20 min and short bursts and parts of Efrat ~5+ hours (Bnei Betcha). *April 19, 2010 09:04 ~4 min, Bnei Beitcah ~3+ hours *April 3, 2010 18:20 ~3 min (Shabbat Chol Hamoed) *March 31, 2010 19:26 *March 23, 2010 03:29 *March 22, 2010 18:48, 18:53, 19:36, 19:55 *February 28, 2010 18:05 *February 26, 2010 On Yehuda Hamacabi, Pitom Haketoret and Yonatan Hachashmoni ~18:00-20:00, ~22:00-00:00 *February 26, 2010 08:15 ~8 min, 09:51, 11:15 ~6 min, 13:34 ~5 min *February 26, 2010 some parts of Efrat 08:15-11:50 ~3 1/2 hours *February 8, 2010 15:08 ~8 min, 15:20 ~10 min *January 28, 2010 05:57 ~4 times *January 25, 2010 01:58 *January 19, 2010 11:31, 11:40, 11:45, 12:47 *January 18, 2010 00:13, 01:56, 18:15 ~15 min, 18:53 ~5 min *January 17, 2010 22:07, 22:11 *January 7, 2010 21:32, 21:40, 21:41, 21:58, 22:20 *January 7, 2010 11:55 ~10 min (Zayit) and ~5 hours! in Rimon & Teena 2009 *December 24, 2009 8:52-8:57 4 times (at least in Zayit) - There were reports of more in other parts of Efrat also earlier *December 9, 2009 13:55 *December 3, 2009 8:25, 14:32 *November 3, 2009 11:38, 11:45, 19:47 *October 31, 2009 02:07, 06:02 *October 30, 2009 23:38 *October 7, 2009 01:15, 02:21, 05:01, 16:38 *September 18, 2009 02:40 *September 15, 2009 13:36 ~6m, 13:43 ~12m, and then 6 short outages at 14:12, 14:21, 14:28, 14:36, 14:40 & 14:42 *September 15, 2009 13:36 ~72 min (one long outage) - Heftziba (Upper Zayit) *September 11, 2009 17:41 ~20 min *September 05, 2009 03:08 *September 04, 2009 22:42 *September 04, 2009 01:51 *September 02, 2009 07:07 *September 01, 2009 04:49 *September 01, 2009 04:40 *August 26, 2009 02:21 *August 26, 2009 01:27 *August 18, 2009 04:54 *August 11, 2009 04:57 *August 11, 2009 01:10 *August 10, 2009 22:28 *August 09, 2009 06:02 *August 09, 2009 04:31 *August 09, 2009 03:38